Inuyasha meets the real real world
by kito princess
Summary: KK is a normal ninth grader that meet the real live Inuyasha. What's going to happen now?
1. Chapter 1 Not seeing things

"Can I have this Bratz doll?" A little girl held up one of those dolls that was never a big help because they were always laying on the floor somewhere. Oh did I mention that this doll was named Jasmin?

"Sweety, you already have this one," What looked like her mother said, taking the doll from her. "Maybe one of these ice ones? Since it is close to winter."

"No, Sharlet, it's spring now, winter was over a month ago." Her husband said, pointing to another kind of Bratz. "How about this safari one?"

"Can we just pick one and get out of this store? I think I might go crazy just hearing more things of these stupid dolls," A girl with brown hair and blue eyes said. If you haven't of guessed, this girl is me. Why am I hanging out with a family full of blondes and hazel eyed people? When I have pale skin and they have a natural tan? Well, that's because I was adopted into this family. But I think they might be thinking of sending me back. I really don't care what they do anymore.

We finally got out of the toy section of the store and started walking. I spotted a towel that caught my eye. It was an inuyasha one. I desided to grab it since I'm a big fan of Inuyasha and placed it in the cart. Hey, today is freebe day because of how much money my adopted dad made at work today.

"Oh honey we forgot something, sweety can you stay here while we all go and get what we forgot?" My adopted mom said, turning to me, I shrugged and she turned the cart around, she spotted the towel and threw it to me, "I don't like this guy, so put the towel back."

I shrugged as I sat down in a chair. Spotting a little mini computer, I desided to have fun. On it, it said "type in what kind of computer this is/ program you are using." Curiousity taking over me I typed in something random. What I typed was Inuyasha.

"Kariline Karley! Come on!"

I sighed, why did I have to end up with such a long name? It's so stupid. Well, anyways, what we mostly came to this store was to shop for school clothes. Yes, school was just about to start. My new school made it so that I was going to be booted up a grade since I was always growing up with the higher IQ than what I was supose to have for my grade, but my real parents didn't ever notice that. Nope, they didn't, they were too busy caught up in their own lives to see the little girl that they once thought of an angel. Well, if they still thought that then I would never have gone to 17 different families.

"For your information, KK is better than Kariline Karley! Got it?" I said, shouting to Sharlet.

"Ok, so I guess that I should call you KK," A voice behind me made me stiffen. This voice was all to familar. I had listened to it so many times on tv. I slowly turned around to see...Inuyasha, the real Inuyasha standing right infront of me. Dog ears and all.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming," I repeated, looking at him with big eyes. I blinked and he still was there. I rubbed my eyes and he was still there. "Ok, maybe I'm not dreaming, maybe I'm halusinating."

"Kariline Karley! Get over here right now!"

"Uh, coming!" I shouted, running to the check out line. I looked back to see Inuyasha standing. "If you want to come, then come on!" I shouted to him. His ears perked up and he walked over to me. "But I think you might have to sit on top of the car."

That night Inuyasha bunked on the top bunk of my bed. He fell off twice so he desided to just get some blankets and sleep on the floor.

I woke up and got out of my bed, I saw just the blankets and thought that it really was something that I saw that wasn't really real. I went downstairs to get some breakfast and didn't see him. I went outside for my morning jog and saw him in a tree. I guess I wasn't seeing things.


	2. Chapter 2 A School Day

And so, a week has gone by since Inuyasha has been in the real world. He seemed to be getting around by himself just fine. I never knew that he could go around and act normal. Well...As normal as a demon could get. He wears a hat over his ears, but it really didn't matter, no one could see him.

"Inuyasha, stop growling at every car that goes by," I said, walking past him. He had his sword pulled out and he was growling at a black SUV that had just pasted us. "Anyways, I can't be late to school today, so please hurry up."

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled. He put his sword back and walked beside me. He was quiet. Then again, he always seems to be quiet to me.

I shifted my bag from one shoulder to the other. It seemed a little heavy. I had Math, English, and Science homework that night. I was really glad that the math teacher hated giving out a lot of homework, since her son comes home with fourty problems to do, and he's only eight...

But the Science and English teachers were different. I had to do seventy-two problems for Science as well as a prodject to do. My English teacher gave me four essays to do, and she wanted each to be four pages long!

"Do you want me to carry that for you?"

"Huh?" I said, I snapped out of my "misery moment" and looked at Inuyasha. He was too busy paying attention to something else. I have no clue what, and I wasn't going to ask.

"Over here."

I turned my head fast enough to get whiplash. The person who had spoke to me was the most popular girl in my school. Stephanie Lornie. Her long blonde hair was placed in a bun and her short skirt was...well, short. It was an ugly green. Puke green.

"What do you want?" I snorted. I turned away from her. Man, I hated the popular crowd. I hate, just hate them. Expecially after that insedent in lunch with the meat loaf and the spilled milk, and the skirt. Uh, yeah. Most embarresting thing that has ever happened to me.

"Your not use to having alot of homework, are you?" she asked. I snorted. Of course I wasn't! "Well...Watch out, the Science teacher likes to test each student, to see which one will crack. Oh! And the English teacher likes to make you do a lot of essays, but makes them due the week after they are assigned." I groaned. So now I found out!

"Just get out of my face," I mumbled. I walked right past her. Her expression was surprise and anger.

"I'm just trying to be nice," she said.

"Well, the stunt that you pulled, I would rather not want to talk to you, got it?" I said. I stormed away and tried to take my anger out by stomping. I think that I was starting to scare Inuyasha with the stomping.

"So she was the reason why everyone knows what color underwear you wear," Inuyasha said. My face turned red with embarrestment as I walked faster.

"Not funny, Inuyasha! That was really embarresting! I hate when people know what color my under garments are!" I shouted.

"Well...You never did tell me what color they were," Inuyasha said.

"Like I will tell you!"

"...Please?"

"NO!"

"I hate school," I mumbled. My head went down on my desk as I started to drown out the teacher's constant rambling about the water cycle. I was so glad that it was almost the end of the day.

"So, what color underwear are you wearing today?" a guy whispered next to me. I glared very evilly at him, making him shrink a little.

"Ok, I want all of you to do page forty to fifty two questions," the teacher said.

Well, at least I didn't have much homework today. I finished my math in study hall and the English teacher didn't assign anything but to find a book at home and read it. Not very hard for me. Call me a geek, but I love to read.

"Ok, class is dismissed, you may go to your lockers and get your things," the teacher annouced.

I got to my feet. I slipped my bag on my shoulder and walked pasted two boys. Bad idea. The lifted my school uniform skirt. I whirled around and glared at them, ignoring the increasing blood going to my face.

"Red? Nice choice," one snickered. I turned back around and marched out of the room.

I hate this school. There was only one thing that was making me go back.

Seeing Inuyasha waiting for me outside the doors.

"Bad day?" he asked as I stormed out of the school. I nodded as I watched my feet as I walked. I was pretty good at walking and watching my feet without bumping into anyone.

"Well...What happened?"he asked.

"The guys are perverts in my school," I mumbled. "They lifted my skirt to see what- Inuyasha, if you lift my skirt any more, I'll punch you in your face."

Sometimes, I just wish that Inuyasha hadn't of come. But...

He's my greatest friend. My only friend at this new school.

I'm very glad to have him around.

"Stop that!" I shouted.

Well...Most of the time.


	3. Chapter 3 Nani?

I sat down at my desk. Man, do I hate homework. Expecially when it is homeworkt that no one else has. And only a online teacher can assign. Yes, I was taking Japanese as my second foriegn languege. I've been wanting to learn Japanese ever since I've been into anime. It's fun to learn Japanese, but also hard at the same time sometimes. I wish that it wasn't so challenging.

"What does 'hai' mean again?" I questioned myself, nibbling on the end of my pencil eraser.

"It means 'yes'. Why are you asking yourself that?" Inuyasha appeared at my shoulder. I jumped a mile high in my seat. God's sake! He just enjoys scarring me all the time lately! Why does he do that? 

I scowled at him and grumbled, "I realize that. I don't need your help on my homework, I'm suppose to be doing this myself, no help at all. Got it?"

"Ok," Inuyasha said. He sat back down and went to sleep, or maybe not. He did that last time when I was studing for an important test. I'm going to need to ask him why he does that. I guess he likes to scare me.

Well, back to my study sheet. Kasai means fire. Mizu means water. What's kou? What is it? Grr. . . . OH! Happiness. How could I forget that one? It's something I lack dearly. Ok. . . Niiro is red. Nii-san is big brother. . . Or is it brother? Baa-chan means old lady. Heh, Mrs. Lin is a baa-chan, and a cranky one too. Iie means no. I wonder if Inuyasha is still awake? NO! Got to focuse on my work.

The scratching noise of my pencil stopped as I stared at the paper. Does Inuyasha miss where he lives? Does he miss Kagome? Does he miss everyone else?

"KK? Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, the silence disappeared. I looked up from my paper and stared at Inuyasha. He looked at me with consern. I swear, he is starting to act like my older brother.

"Uh, nothing. I just don't remember what nanitozo means, that's all," I lied. I had started to get good at lieing. It comes with age. I think that having to go from family from family helps that out too. Never seems like I stay in one place for too long. The longest I've ever been to a place is five months. I'll soon be off to a new home sooner or later. But. . .

What will happen to Inuyasha? Will he follow me? Or will he just disappear?

"It means please," Inuyasha answered. I nodded and scratched that down.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Ok, back to the paper. Arigoto means thank you. Ja ne means see yah. Sensei means teacher. Inu means dog. Yasha means demon. . . Inuyasha means dog demon. Aijou means sadness.

"KK?"

I looked over to Inuyasha. He stared at me. "What?" He looked away and mumbled a "Nevermind".

I rolled my eyes and went back to my papers. "Inuyasha, why don't you go to sleep? This is going to take me a while."

"I'm going to stay up as long as you." Inuyasha said. I stopped writing and turned around in my chair. He wants to stay up as long as me?

"I only have a few more words to do, you can go to sleep now," I mumbled. I already knew these words. Chan is a way to formally talk to a girl. Kun was used for guys. Sama can be used for both. "I already know them. I just need to write them down. It would only take me a minute."

"Then do them in the morning. It's already eleven at night, you should get some rest."

I sighed. I did feel my threating to drop on me. I guess I will do them in the morning. I slid my chair back. Inuyasha looked at me with astonishment. I have never done anything that Inuyasha has told me to do.

"Then just remember to remind me. I'm going to bed now, Inuyasha-kun, I'll see you in the morning, ok?" I said. I let out a big yawn and crawled in my very comfy bed. I heard rustly and cracked an eye open to see Inuyasha getting on the top bunk. I thought he hated the top bunk.

NaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNani

I woke up feeling refreshed. I jumped out of bed and looked at the top bunk to see if Inuyasha was still up there. He wasn't. Well, I remembered that I have a paper to finish so I will do just that.

Wait a second. . .

It's. . . Finished.

"Arigoto, Inuyasha," I mumbled. I mean, who else could have done it for me? No one else knew Japanese under this roof. Or maybe it was the translating fairies. Hm. . . I think that having Inuyasha doing it would be a better idea.

"Your welcome."

I jumped at the voice and spun around to see Inuyasha.

"You enjoy to scare me, don't you?" I scowled.

"What happened to that happy you just a few seconds ago?" Inuyasha asked. I turned bright red and turned my gaze away from him. I could feel him still looking at me, making me turn red some more. Baka(1), why does he do that?

"I-I think I should be getting ready for school," I said, pushing Inuyasha out of my room. I closed the door, making sure that I didn't slam it in his face. I got in my school uniform and grabbed my bag. I opened the door and started my morning routine.

"Your going to be late if you eat breakfast," Inuyasha said.

Now it is time to run.

NaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNaniNani

"HEY! HEY!" Someone shouted. I turned around to see a freakled face red head wearing the same uniform as me. She slowed down when she got close enough to walk a regular pace.

"Uh. . . Hi?" I questionly said.

"Hi, I'm new. My name is Ashley, but since I'm a major tomboy, people call me Ash. And I want to- Is that the real Inuyasha?" she gave Inuyasha as confused look. "It looks like the real deal."

"I made him come to life," I muttered.

"Are you serious!?" She shouted. I nodded. She looked at Inuyasha again and nudged me. She whispered in my ear, "I think he likes you. He's staring at you."

I looked towards Inuyasha and saw that his gaze was on the houses that we pasted. Why did she say that he was staring at me? I wasn't.

"I don't think so." I said.

But to make sure, I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me! And when I turned my head, he would look away. Ashley kept nudging me and giggling.

"He so likes you." She said, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. His face turned beat red as he gave Ashley a dagger glare.

"N-n-nani!?! I do NOT like her, maybe as a friend, but nothing more than that," Inuyasha said.

I'm not really sure who to believe.


End file.
